


tjugoen dagar

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mikkel woke up and looked across the bed glumly. Oliver had had a much earlier flight and even though Mikkel had told him flat out that he should just wake him up, Oliver had insisted it would just make things harder on them both. He could concede that it would have been, him sleep drunk and Oliver rushing like he always did in the morning, but it didn’t make the ache in his chest any less." </p><p>It's the offseason and the two are flying off to their respective home countries to visit family. Mikkel finds this greatly disappointing. Sap ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tjugoen dagar

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Written for Sarah who is feeling icky. <3 Also for T for being a total sap who I adore. <3

Mikkel woke up and looked across the bed glumly. Oliver had had a much earlier flight and even though Mikkel had told him flat out that he should just wake him up, Oliver had insisted it would just make things harder on them both. He could concede that it would have been, him sleep drunk and Oliver rushing like he always did in the morning, but it didn’t make the ache in his chest any less. 

Three weeks, in the scheme of things, was not long. He was aware of that. He was actually painfully aware of the times he’d made fun of friends who would make a huge deal about missing their girlfriends on roadtrips. Like, come on, you see them all the time, what’s a week? 

He was very very wrong. 

The entire problem was that he _did_ see Oliver all the time. Genuinely, almost every waking hour they were together, with the possibility of small breaks for physical therapy or talks with coach. But if they went out with the team? Together. They went to the gym? Together. They went home? Together. For nine months they’d been in each other’s pockets and now they had three long weeks of absolutely nothing. 

To say he was bummed out was a gross understatement. He kind of wished he could go back in time and smack his younger self for all the times he’d mocked the guys around him. 

He forced himself to roll out of bed and shed his briefs to take a shower. HIs flight wasn’t for another few hours but he always tended to show up for international flights exceedingly early. Years of experience had led him to know that the best thing for everyone was early arrival. He would have his computer and headphones to keep him company and the last thing you want was to find the international security backed up when you had a short window to get to the gate. 

There was no use in making himself breakfast only to have to clean the dishes when he got home so he called the car service to pick him up a little early, figuring food court food was just as good as anything else. It was the off season after all. Setting the alarm and locking up reminded him that he wouldn’t be back for months. He pushed back the sense of homesickness. He was, after all, flying to where he should consider home. It just didn’t anymore. 

A half hour later found him in the center of the food court, debating between Chilli’s and Lolo’s Chicken and Waffles. He reached into his wallet to see if he had any American cash to get rid of and found instead a folded up note. He walked over to a table and sat down. 

“ _M,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up, but I know you hate the mornings and I wanted to give you those extra hours. Plus, I value the sanctity of my nose and your right hook is kind of intense, even when you are exhausted. (Face of the franchise, right?)_

_I know that it’s only three weeks and in the whole big picture thing that isn’t much (and that you are no doubt making fun of me for all of this) but I wanted you to know that leaving this morning was harder than I expected. Every step of the way I thought that maybe I should wake you up and ask if you wanted to come with. Say screw the family and fly with you to Denmark._

_Really, how full can your flight be when like 3000 people live in your country in total?_

_But I know we have to do this. And that when it ends we will be able to spend the rest of the summer doing whatever we want. Then the season starts, we’re home again and we’re in it for the long haul. So three weeks. Just three weeks. Twenty one days. … Well, I lost my train of thought now._

_I guess the grand message of this is just that I’ll miss your stupid mug. And I hope you have a safe flight. And that everyone in Copenhagen has gotten totally unappealing and unattractive in the last nine months._

_Facetime me when you land, yeah? I don’t care what time._

_Love you, O._ ” 

He knew that Oliver was on the plane, somewhere over the Atlantic, but he opened his phone and texted. 

“ _Total sap._ ” 

Then: 

“ _Love you_.” 

And finally: 

“ _Twenty one days._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> tjugoen dagar means 21 days. <3


End file.
